Remembering Being In Love
by TTitansfic37
Summary: When Hiccup gets poisoned it takes his memories Astrid/Hiccup


"Nuffink stop pulling your sisters hair!" Astrid ran after the little boy. "Oh curse your father for leaving me home alone!"

"Haha you can't get me" the little boy ran faster.

"Stop!" Zephyr hid under the table.

"Hiccup when you come home I swear this will be left all up to you!" Astrid screamed. They all stopped running when there was a knock on the door. Astrid opened the door.

"Oh it's just you" she said annoyingly at Snotlout who had a solemn look on his face. "What? Ruffnut turned you down for millionth time?"

"I'm so sorry Astrid"

"What?"

"It's hiccup. He's not well... he's been poisoned"

"No. No!" She broke down on her knees and started crying. "Look after them" she ran past Snotlout and through the village until she got to Gothi's house. "Hiccup!" She said sniffling wiping the tears out of her face. He was curled up in a ball with Gobber at his side and Gothi mixing some strange medicine. "How did this happen?!"

"An enemy... they wanted him gone" Gobber looked down and rubbed his forehead. Astrid ran next to Hiccup and kissed him on his forehead.

"Hiccup..." he groaned at her voice. "Hiccup!" She swung her arms around him hoping for a response. All she got was a grunt but that was enough for her. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He squinted. "Hiccup!"

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"What?"

"Where am I?... and who are you?" He repeated. He couldn't recognise anyone in the room.

"I'm your..." she let out a tear and start crying. She ran out of the room. Gothi smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

Astrid was back at her home lying in her and Hiccups bed crying. She couldn't let her children know. She stared at the empty space next to her. He would remember he right? He would... come home to their children. Or he would forget her and find some other woman attractive. No... she thought. Hiccup had to remember her.

She stood in the arena throwing her axe at targets. It was so hard now without the dragons around although very so often she would see a glimpse of a dragon flying over Berk protecting it. She screamed as she threw her axe at the last target. A vision of Hiccups face made the target seem so hittable. What was she thinking? That hiccup dying would stop this pain? No she was thinking she'd never get him back. Hiccup stared at her as she walked into the great hall. Thinking why she was the woman there when he woke up. He was already sitting at a table with the rest of the gang getting to know them allover again. She sat with them but as far away from hiccup as possible and didn't engage in conversation but rather looking down and eating. Their kids were off eating with the other kids in the village. Fishlegs approached Astrid.

"Are you ok?"

"He doesn't remember me..."

"He'll remember. I mean how can he forget his wife?"

"I hope"

"Hi. Excuse me" Hiccup was calling to her from across the table. "These people said your name is Astrid is that right?" Her heart sunk.

"Y-yes it's Astrid" he stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Well the pleased to meet you Astrid...?"

"Haddo- Hofferson" she shook his hand. She looked down and kept on eating giving him the cold shoulder.

"Ok" he sat back down. A woman stood up.

"Tomorrow is Snogsgiving! The grand hall is hosting a big feast and celebration" the woman was Valka. She had taken over as chief whilst Hiccup was recovering and Astrid wasn't exactly in the emotional state to run Berk. "So please come!" Great a whole day about love Astrid thought. A whole day where Hiccup could be swooned by another woman. She told Zephyr and Nuffink to follow her home.

"What about dad?" Nuffink asked.

"He'll be... busy for a long time" Astrid groaned and walked to her home.

Astrid didn't bother even going outside when Snogsgivings started. If she couldn't have hiccup that day she at least didn't want to see him kissing another woman. Because she loved him so much that seeing that might kill her. Literally. The gang walked to Astrid's house.

"Here you go Hiccup" Tuffnut handed him a handful of flowers.

"What?"

"Now stand right here" Ruffnut pushed him in front of the door.

"Last step" Snotlout and Fishlegs knocked on the door and they all ran away leaving Hiccup dumbfounded. Astrid opened the door and stood there shocked. She leaned against the door frame.

"Do you remember me?"

"I don't know why I'm here"

"Oh that's great isn't it?" She rolled her eyes and was about to close the door when he stopped it.

"Do _you _know why I'm here?"

"If I told you that wouldn't bring back your memories and neither of us would be happy"

"Dad!" Zephyr giggled and hugged his legs.

"Go back inside Zephyr" Astrid pushed the little girl back into the hut

"Are you going to tell me what you mean to me? Or can I leave?!" He groaned. Astrid's heart felt like it imploded.

"I don't think you'll ever be half the man you were before!" She slammed the door and wiped her teary eyes. She leaned against the door and cried. Her teenage love was gone

"So how'd it go?" Fishlegs asked hiccup.

"She locked me out of her house" They all looked at him. "Something about how I will never be half the man I used to be"

"She really is upset" Ruffnut groaned. "She used to be soooo in lo-"

"Ruffnut!" Snotlout yelled. They couldn't tell him.

"Some little girl called me dad"

"I wonder how Zephyr and Nuffink are doing" Tuffnut asked.

"You didn't know? Astrid hasn't told them"

"Oh then they'll be fine"

The night time approached and there was mistletoe hung everywhere for unsuspected citizens. Astrid stayed inside and the whole gang stopped Hiccup from walking under mistletoe. Astrid stared at the dress in front of her. Her wedding dress. She lit a fire outside. Her marriage with Hiccup was practically already dead so why not get rid of her dress?

"Astrid What are you doing!" Fishlegs ran up to her.

"Burning my dress. Making a fire. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're destroying your marriage!"

"The one that's already dead?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well before you do that please just talk to Hiccup!"

"I think I'm perfectly fine raising our kids without him"

"I'm not saying fall in love with him again I'm saying talk to him"

"Fine" she put the wedding dress down.

"Hi Astrid" Hiccup smiled.

"Hi" she said annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me who I am to you?"

"Depends. Are you going tell me that once I tell you you'll remember me"

"I can't... Promise that"

"Fine" she started walking towards the fire holding out the wedding dress. "I'm your wife" she dropped the dress in the fire. "And those are your kids" she pointed at the door the children were peering through.

"Astrid?"

"What?!"

"I love you" he ran towards her and kissed her.

"You remember me?" The tears streamed down her face.

"I remember you. I remember you're the love of my life" she kissed him again.

"Hiccup... I love you"

"I know that. I want you to know I love you"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Dad!" Zephyr and Nuffink both ran to hiccup and he hugged them.

"I remember you to!" He smiled at them and hugged his whole family tightly.

"I love you Astrid"

"I love you Hiccup" they kissed.

The end.


End file.
